Jungle War
The Jungle War is an ongoing conflict between the forces of the Empire of Kandor on one side against Mordor and its allies over dominence in western Croatia. Makir the emperor of Kandor became obsessed with the belief that Mordor was heritical, and thus they sparked a conflict between Mordor's ally in Nerud and themselves which led to nearly the complete destruction of the Nerud Kingdom. Background Prelude Rebellion in Harad Main Article : Harad Silent War Battle of the Plains of Harad Main Article : Battle of the Plains of Harad : '' "You couldn't ask an entire people to die for something that didn't make any sort of sence to their own survival. The Sueve couldn't be asked to fight anymore and thats why the Orcs came."'' : -Emeric Geza III. With the war against Kandor going so poorly that the Orcs of Mordor had to intervene their was open questioning of what was being done. Seeing the oppurtinity to strike while the fire was hot, it was the decision of Stefon Geza V. that the Chosen of Sueve would take to the field and defeat the Orcs as they massed on the Plains of Harad. The Orcs had brought massive numbers to bear in order to stem the defeats that the Harad had been dealt by the Arakhora and they would camp themselves in the Plains of Harad deep inside Harad, and far away from Dul Hurden and loyalists in Budapest. In this way they did not see as the forces of the Chosen of Sueve massed on them with a large force of some thirty thousand cavalry and three times that number in auxillery forces. Even with that large a force the Chosen knew the Orcs numbered nearly three hundred thousand and that they didn't have even close the numbers they needed to defeat them conventionally. Instead Stefon would split his forces into five parts with the largest part waiting in the hills far to the west of the camp and this force contained all of their heavy infantry and a large contingent of heavy cavalry. The other two forces were led by Pentiz Geza, and Lentin Flowers and consisted of all of their horse archers, and their skirmishing forces. These two forces massed to the north and south of the Orc camp amid the hills and prepared to exact a heavy toll on the Orcish forces. : '' "The plan was to funnel them back to our heavy forces of whom would charge against a tired and demorilized Orcish army where they would wipe them out over several hours. The plan was to never fully engage anyone outside of their warg riders, and simply kill the rest piece by piece."'' : -Stefon Geza V. The two skirmishing forces would attack at the break of dawn while the majority of the Orcish camp slept, and they would kill the scouts quickly as they were not preapred to be assaulted so deep in what they thought were their lines. The two forces would unleash fire arrows throughout the camp with their main focus on damaging the supplies of the Orcs at first but they did cause large casulties as the fire spread throughout the camp. Also during the ambush a significant part of their cages Wargs would be unleashed in the fire causing a fight where many of the Wargs were forced to be killed as they had panicked beyond control. Retreating westward they moved to their secondary locations location. As the main orc force attempts to quell the fires that rage in the camp they unleash their full warg forces against what they believe are nothing more then a small raiding rebel force. The two warg forces devide with the larger force following the northern force into the hills, and the smaller force going after the southern force as it moves west still in the plains. : '' "The Wargs were brutalized, and with the destruction of the wargs so too went the Orcish hope of catching us."'' : -Stefon Geza V. The Wargs chasing the southern force would continue chasing them for many hours west and by this point reached the location of the middle cavalry force who hit them hard from behind them. The two cavalry forces would work in unison and massacre the large Worg force who was hit from all sides and picked off for hours. After two hours the entire force of Wargs was destroyed with few casualties to the Chosen of Sueve. The northern cavalry force would move into the hills where they would be chased by the Wargs as they moved towards the heavily infantry of whom had set up massive cavalry traps which would cause devestation against the wargs when they arrived. : '' "With the Wargs destroyed we moved the two southern cavalry forces agains the massive main Orc army where they picked them off from the sides for hours causing the Orcs to be forced to march westward against them. In the north the entire Warg force was destroyed when they charged into a prepared ravine filled with heavy infantry and cavalry traps leaving the northern cavalry force free to move back east where they would move behind the Orc army and eliminate the retreaters."'' : -Stefon Geza V. With the Worg army wiped out in the plains the two cavalry forces would move together against the Orc camp and once again rain arrows down on the force this time causing larger casualties and forcing the Orcs to mobilize against them. With no real means of dealing with the hit and run attacks and their leadership unable to keep control they were losing unison as they moved westward into the plains. The Warg army in the north would continue to chase the northern cavalry force and after all that time they finally were chased into dozens of ravines filled with cavalry traps and heavy infantry. The wargs would attempt to retreat out of the trap but were hit from behind by the cavalry force they had been chasing. Category:History of Mordor Category:History of Kandor Category:War